Curse or a Blessing
by avatar-obsessed-98
Summary: The Gaang gets ambushed while at the Western Air Temple T to be safe


Hello everybody this is my first fic. so i am sorry if it stinks.

Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

A Curse or a Blessing

A group of soldiers ambushed us, in the middle of the night; well not exactly, a group more like a small army. We were all asleep in the middle of the night in the Western Air Temple where we thought we were safe we were wrong. I woke up to Toph screaming "Ambush!" I immediately shot my eyes open. I jumped up to see everyone waking up or at least attempting. I grabbed my full water skin and uncorked the top as everyone got in their battle stances. I immediately felt intense heat as a fireball soared towards us. Aang knocked it away with a huge gust of wind. All of the sudden we were by fifty to seventy-five soldiers and their commander.

"Why, if it isn't the infamous Avatar Aang so nice to meet you." There leader turned to look at Aang with a smirk.

"Who are you" Aang questioned their leader with his staff pointed towards the leader.

"I am Commander Han," Han said as he looked at Aang.

"Leave now!"

"Attack!!"

Before I could even register what was happening I was surrounded by a group of soldiers. They immediately shot fire blast at me which I doused with water but my water was already starting to evaporate quickly. I worked my through the soldiers to Sokka.

"Katara, good thing you came over there are archers in the trees."

"Why?" I turned to look at my bother. His hair was down and apparently getting in his eyes, I had to keep myself from giggling as he kept throwing his head back. I knew by the end of this battle he would have popped his neck out of place.

"I think they are going to take Toph out because she can't see things in the air." I have to admit sometimes my bother could be a genius and other times he can be well, Sokka.

As Sokka and I made our way over to Toph, we started fighting and Zuko soon joined us. I was watching the trees when I saw a shadow move through them being silhouetted by the light of the full moon. Full Moon.

I brushed it aside and just in time an arrow went soaring through the air heading for Toph.

"TOPH!" I heard Zuko scream but apparently when were fighting we drifted apart and I was closes to Toph. I turned around as fast as I could and grabbed the arrow as fast as I could with a water tentacle and sent it back to its source. I turned to look at Toph as she nodded in thanks before we assumed fighting. As I started to scan, the battle field and my eyes landed on Aang as he was fighting the commander and a few of his soldiers. I left my eyes on him for a while and just as I was turning around, I noticed movement in a tree before an arrow came hurling out of the tree.

"AANG!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but it was to late the arrow entered his back and he dropped to the ground in pain.

I started running towards him before someone grabbed from behind and dragged me to a tree and as I surveyed the battle field I realized they were doing the same thing to Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang. They were dragging them to the same tree as I was tied to. I watched as they dragged Aang not even caring about the large wound on his back where the arrow still stuck out of and blood slowly started to ooze out of. It angered me the way they were treating Aang and when they slammed against the tree making the arrow go further into his back, I realized that they were going to pay for what they were doing.

"Commander what should we do with them?" Asked a soldier.

"Well lets see." Said the commander as he started walking towards us, "I think we should kill the avatar right here right now."

"But commander if you bring the avatar back alive the reward is higher."

"You are right but if we kill him we will all go down in the history books as heroes to the world." The commander stated as he put on a smirk and started walking away to what assume was to gather some of his most trusted fire benders.

"How should we kill him?" I heard ask.

"Execution style."

I started to panic as they grabbed Aang and started moving him towards another tree. I would not let them take Aang away from me, but I couldn't do anything my hand were tied behind my back. That's when I saw it, Sokka's sword. I knew I could reach it with my foot but I would have to be quiet.

I sunk as low as I could go to the ground and reached my foot out and pulled it towards me, and when I had it just in my reach I grabbed with my mouth and tossed it around to my hands. I had just gotten the rope off and turn towards everybody just as they realized the rope had fallen off. They turned to look at me as I just smirked. I looked over to Aang they were just about to fire and Aang looked ready to embrace the pain.

"We're to late" I heard Sokka mummer beside me.

It was then that I realized the full moon high above in the night sky and I thought I heard a voice from the past go,

"_Congratulations Katara you are a blood bender"_

I knew what I had to do I stuck my hands out in a familiar position. I noticed Sokka staring at me with wide eyes but I tried to ignore it. I felt the blood in the soldiers and the commander and immediately I made sink to the ground. I swear I heard one scream and I was slowly falling apart. I looked up to see the commander staring straight at me, his eyes wide with fear and the next words that left his mouth made want to die.

"Monster"

I broke down tears were streaming down my face and I knew if I didn't stop crying I would loose my grip on the soldiers. I looked and stared straight in to his eyes and asked,

"Do you have a family"

"Yes"

"And lets say you family was being threaten what would you do?"

"I would protect them at any cost"

"Well theses people are my family and your threatening them, so right now I'm protecting them. I am going to let you go but if you do not leave immediately I will end you and all your soldiers right where they stand do I make myself clear"

"Yes M'am."

I watched silently as the soldiers ran for there lives. I giggled at the thought of them being scared of a 14 year old girl. I knew I could not stay distracted as I looked over to the boy in the tree slowly dieing. It made me want to die as I watched him, his face had dramatically paled and he looked so sick it was not even funny. I ran over water at already on my hand and I cut trough the ropes and caught him as he fell. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Tara" I looked at him strangely but stayed focused at the task at hand.

"Now Aang this is going to hurt" I told him. I was going to try and make as least painful as possibly. I slowly put my hand on the arrow and started twisting it avoiding his spine and then I yanked it out. He let out a loud scream and I flinched as soon as he screamed. Immediately blood starting oozing out of his wound and I put my hand on his back and started to heal it. The wound was not to deep and it closed up immediately. I heard Aang let out a sigh of relief an turned around to everybody.

"Sokka could you take Aang up to his room?"

"Sure" I watched as Sokka picked Aang up and started carrying him to his room.

I turned around and met the stares of everybody.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Toph.

"Everybody can go back to sleep" I said. I started walking to the river but was stopped by Toph.

"Hey Sugarqueen rooms are this away"

"I know that I am going to the river." I walked off silently.

By the time I got to the river I had already started to cry. The tears ran off my face faster then the river moving in front of me. I had to think about what I had done what I had just realized what he called me. He called me a monster a monster and he was right. I was a monster. I blood bent somebody promised myself I wouldn't do. I was monster I kept telling myself over and over, ad each time said that I cried harder and harder. Finally I couldn't take I screamed at the top of my lungs,

"MONSTER!!!"

Back at the temple

Aang had just convinced Sokka he was okay, When Toph came in to check on Aang.

"So Twinkletoes are you okay"

"Yes Toph"

They were sitting in silence for awhile till they all heard someone scream,

"MONSTER!!!"

"That sounded like Katara lets go"

As they ran through the woods to the river, Katara was stilling having a breakdown.

Katara

I was crying as hard as humanly possibly but the pain did not go away, no it stayed. I was still sobbing when I noticed a movement in the bush I brushed it off thinking it was a small animal and continued crying. Then out of no where Sokka, Toph, and Aang jumped out of no where.

"Katara are you alright?" Asked Sokka. I snapped.

"Does it look like I am alright? Do you know what he called me? He called me a monster, A MONSTER."

"Sorry Katara" He said.

I didn't even register what he said I was to caught up crying. I was still crying when I felt a pair of arms come from behind and wrap me into a hug. At first I thought it was Sokka but when I looked up I saw a pair of gray eyes staring straight me. I didn't know what was happening I just sort of turned around and cried into Aang's shoulder. I could vaguely hear Sokka ask Toph if,

"We should give them a little privacy" After that I could hear their retreating steps.

"Katara I hope you know you are not a monster you were just trying to protect because you love us and I love you too" I stared up at him as he was just realizing what he said. It look like he was about to say something but I stopped him.

"I love you too." I stared at him and smiled.

"Really"

"Yes"

We started to lean and we got closer and closer until my lips made contact with his. It was the most amazing thing ever. We stayed like that for awhile before until we pulled apart for the need of air.

"Finally!!!" I heard from the bushes as Sokka and Toph jumped into the air.

When we finally got back to the temple I started to wonder if blood bending was a curse or a blessing.

_THE END_


End file.
